Fire and Ice
by Greenbay Chic
Summary: A new student, a new curse, and new emotions blossom between characters. Takes place during the summer after fifth year. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! This is a prologue to a novel-length story entitled _Fire and Ice_. There's romance, humor, action/adventure, fluffiness, angst, and romance. The ships will soon be Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Draco/OC. Reviews would be nice, but please, no flames. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fics when I could be writing the books? I also do not own _Coming Clean_ by Hilary Duff.

~*~

**Prologue- Metamorphasis**

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror as she recollected all that happened during her fifth year at Hogwarts. She still could not believe Sirus was gone. His death opened her eyes- if you don't do or say anything soon, you may never have the chance. The people around you might disappear. It was horrifying to imagine what that must feel like- to lose someone you love.

She sighed as she started to brush her bushy hair. She couldn't help but thinking what a hassle it was to brush it every morning and every night. She was very busy and did not feel like brushing her hair an hour in the morning and an hour at night, trying to tame something that cannot be tamed.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she set her brush down and glanced around her bathroom. Her eyes rested on her straightening iron that she had received for Christmas but never used. Suddenly, an idea came to her...

_Cause perfect_

_Doesn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life_

_I defy_

She plugged in her straightening iron and waited as it began to heat up. She kept glancing back at the mirror, wondering if this was a good idea. However, she knew if she didn't like it, she could always wash it out.

A red light turned on and she nervously glanced at herself once more, and began to straighten her hair.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And walk my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

After an hour, she unplugged the straightening iron and glanced in the mirror. Her draw dropped.

'I look good,' she thought as she unconciously placed her right hand over her mouth.

After a moment of debating whether she should keep it this way or not, her hand left her mouth and a smile replaced it.

She glanced down at her clothing and the smile faded. Her beautiful, bouncy new hair did not match her old, loose shirt and tattered, black trousers. People would give her odd looks and wonder why her hair was fabulous and yet her clothing was not.

To fix this problem, she walked into her room and opened her wardrobe. She found a pair of jeans and a small shirt with England's flag on it. They were both birthday gifts that she had no intention of wearing... until now, that is...

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every color_

_Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin_

Hermione concluded that, after changing, she looked better than she could ever remember, which made her self-esteem rise. She circled, analyzing every angle, which brought another smile to her face. She laughed as she twirled. She felt good to be in her skin. She stopped suddenly, as her smile disappeared. Another thought crossed her mind...

_Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And goin' out is better than always stayin' in_

_Feel the wind_

What will her mates think? She reasoned that Harry would be surprised and be okay with it. But what about Ron? Would he like it? Would he hate it? Would he even care?

She felt her cheeks warm as she thought about Ron. After she had gotten home from school that year, she had realized she liked Ron. Really liked him.

She glanced back in the mirror and felt herself smile. She liked the way she looked which made her feel great. She still could not believe it was actually her.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

All of a sudden, she started to laugh. For no reason, she started to laugh. The contagiousness in her laugh made her laugh even more as her side ached. Her arm reached out and grasped her bathroom sink as even more laughter erupted from her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes as she sat down on the toilet and grasped her stomach. The laughter continued as her stomach tightened. The laughter never seemed to stop.

_I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming clean_

A tapping on her window made her jump. She wiped her eyes and walked out of her bathroom, across her room, and to her bedroom window. She smiled as she saw a familiar owl: Pig.

He flew in, excited as usual. She laughed as the owl flew around her room a couple of times and finally crashed onto her bed. She ran over to the owl and plopped down on her bed, picking up the letter the owl dropped. She opened the envelope, carefully took out the piece of parchment, and quickly read the letter.

_Hey Hermione,_

_We're going to the coast this summer and I was hoping you could come. My father's friend from Hogwart's is allowing our family to spend a week at a beach house, right on the coast! Harry's coming too and Ginny needs a mate! Right after, we'll be going to school, so be sure to pack for Hogwarts. Hopefully, you've got your items for sixth year because we won't be going shopping. Maybe we'll get prefect again? Well, I know you will._

_Hope to see you again,_

_Ron Weasley_

Hermione began laughing again. She could not contain her excitement any longer. Pig began hooting with her as she grabbed a pen from her desk, and quickly wrote a response.

_Ron,_

_Of course I'll go! I'll see you soon! Can't wait!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione Granger_

She watched as Pig flew into the big sky, a smile upon her face. Soon, she would find out if her friends liked the change or not.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean_

~*~


End file.
